Star Wars What Really Happened Episode I
by Cassie08
Summary: The story of the sister no one ever knew ObiWan Kenobi had, and the woman no one ever knew he loved.
1. Prologue

Nimowae Kenobi's POV

Pretty much, I was born heck knows where. Two years after my big brother, ObiWan Kenobi. He's my only brother and we never knew our parents. But not knowing where we came from inspired both of us to become Jedi. According to ObiWan, our parents died shortly after my birth, and Jedi Master Yoda came to our planet to bring us to Curescent. We both began Jedi Training at the same time, but I was instated as a Jedi Knight when I was 14. The reason? I have one of the few special powers granted to those strong in the force. I am a Phasma. Basically, I can go through walls, cielings, floors, etc. (Basically, everything but forcefields. And the ghosting power, (when I go through stuff) also causes me to sink in water if I'm unconcious or unable to swim myself) ObiWan, as far as anyone of us knows, does not have these. Apparently, one of our parents was NOT human, but neither of us know which it was. As of now, I am 23, and ObiWan is 25, still a padawan in the care and training of Qui-Gon Jinn, who is like a second father to both of us. But the other important character in this story happens to be my best friend...

Aravis (?)'s POV

Well, where I'm from? Your guess is as good as mine. Don't know who my parents are, don't know where I'm from, and most of all, I don't know why I can turn invisible or create a forcefield around myself and others at will. (And invisible forcefields as well)And I'm so light that I won't go through snow, and I can't swim under water unless Nimowae is there to help me. The one thing I do know is, I have a brother. He hates me. Last I talked to him, I was three years old, he was going to become Sith number two at that time, and I had chosen to do the exact opposite and become what he hated more than anything, a Jedi. My planet was blasted to oblivion about two years after we left it. I have no clue what I am called, and as far as I know, I'm am the most human-looking creature in my family. The only thing that gives it away are my eyes, they're purple. (Cool, huh?) And the sad thing is, I've never told anyone about my brother, not even my bestest best friend in the whole wide universe. Or her brother, who I really really like... I am also a jedi, the same age as Nimowae. (You guessed it, special powers have influence at the temple.) We were both trained by Yoda, and up until now, our lives havn't been that interesting, but all that is about to change...


	2. Chapter 1

Nimowae's POV

We were on a ship, heading to a small planet called Naboo to settle a trade dispute, or so we thought. Aravis and I had come along, mostly because my brother went, I think, but we had only been allowed to come along under the condition that Aravis kept us invisible until absolutely necessary to do otherwise. When we arrived on the planet, ObiWan, Aravis, and I all felt a strange feeling, and it was only a bit later, when the droid came back for the second time with refreshments, that Qui-Gon admitted he was feeling it as well. Aravis and I could not voice our oppinions of course, not yet, anyway, hee hee, but we both felt that they shouldn't have drunk what the now known enemy offered them. Aravis and I paced, as we usually did when apprehension overwhelmed us, when we heard a loud crash and ObiWan and Qui-Gon drew their lightsabres. When the gas began to come in, we all took a deep breath and waited for the doors to open again, knowing that droids would be waiting just outside it. But they would already think we were dead, which gave us the advantage. Aravis and I remained invisible as the doors opened, and just as Aravis was about to let go of my arm, (she has to touch things other than herself to make them invisible) ObiWan took care of the last three droids. I ripped her arm off of mine and yelled "Battlehog!" right into his face. He looked at us as if we were alien or something and rolled his eyes. As he turned back to Qui-Gon, I looked at Aravis only to see a dreamy look in her purple eyes, as they always became when my brother came close to looking at her. It was my turn to roll my eyes, very much like my brother, and turn away from her. I thought to myself privately that we would have to have another one of those 'You're a Jedi!!!! You took an oalth!!!!!!!' talks when we got back to Correscent.

Aravis' POV

Nimowae and I were pacing like we normally do, and the only thing that I could think was 'Man, am I happy to be off of Correscent, especially with ObiWan. Wait, oh man, if Nimowae sees me staring at her brother again, I'll get another one of those...what she calls lectures, but what i lovingly refer to as screaming sessions.'  
Just then, that stupid droid came back to give the guys drinks, I was about to get mad that I hadn't been offered one but then remembered that I was invisible, and then I thought, 'What if they're poison!!' I am usually very composed, but I get paranoid if I think anything's going to happen to ObiWan. That was when the gas started to come in and I took a deep breath. As the doors opened, ObiWan and Qui-Gon jumped into action, lightsabres drawn, and just as I had decided it was "necessary" and prepared to let go of Nimowae, ObiWan took care of the last three droids. As I watched her yell 'battlehog' into his face, I siged and thought, 'siblings...' ObiWan glanced my way and my heart skipped a beat before I gave him my "it wasn't me" look and pointed at Nimowae. He looked away from me then and walked away as if I didn't exist, I thought silently to myself, 'why can't he just look into my eyes once? Everyone ELSE notices they're purple.' And I always have to end up explaining my background, which I would prefer NOT to get in to.  
We made it to the bridge doors, which the Trade Federation was lurking behind, and Qui-Gon began to go through the doors as ObiWan, Nimowae and I kept the remaining droids at bay, or the ones he would let us fight, anyway. As Qui-Gon jabbed his lightsabre into the doors, destroyers showed up and I put up a forcefield. ObiWan was standing in front of Nimowae, shielding her. Not that I needed protection, but it would be nice for him to notice me once in a while. Sometimes I was jeleous of his protection over her, even though she would rather he left her alone to fight for herself, and I didn't understand how she could take such love so lightly. Qui-Gon yelled something, and they all began to run, finally realizing what was happening,and dropping the forcefield, I felt a hand on my wrist jerking me out of the line of fire, just missing the last blast. I looked up to see ObiWan, but by that time, he had already let go of me and run to his previous position beside Qui-Gon. We all jumped up into the ventilation shaft hoping not to be detected and made our way to the main hanger. I landed from a ten feet jump beside the others to see what looked like thousands of droids preparing for an invasion. Nimowae and I looked at each other with the same expression in our eyes, this had become much more than a trade dispute.


	3. Chapter 2

Nimowae's POV

Everyone had gotten onto a different ship, what Qui-Gon believed the best way to get down undetected to the planet. As I stepped out of my ship, looking around for the others, I was immediately fired at by droids. I drew my lightsabre to try and reflect the blasts back. It was just getting to be too much when ObiWan appeared beside of me, saving me as he always did. (Roll my eyes) We bickered as we ran towards Qui-Gon, who was standing in a clearing waiting for us. He destroyed the last droid on our tail and we all breathed deeply as we stood together. I could only assume that Aravis was there somewhere invisible, probably looking at my brother again, when I felt her breath on the side of my face. I turned around quickly and smacked her right in her head. It was hilarious to hear a loud "OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" from no-one in particular. She appeared and I laughed aloud, Qui-Gon gave me "the evil eye", as in 'You're being too loud.', and I quickly quieted down. With both of them now staring at us, we continued on our way behind them. (Aravis' favorite place to be, by the way.)  
It was then that I noticed the strange creature running with us for the first time. I knew him to be a Gungan from my training at the temple. (Required reading) Qui-Gon did not seem to be too happy that he was with us. I listened as my brother told the poor little Gungan something about being blown up, but I just had to smirk when I saw the look on its face. Was he really buying MY brother's acting??? Then I heard it say something about underwater cities, and all our attention peaked and was directed to it to listen to what it had to say. The next thing I knew, Aravis and I were in a forcefield, and I was using my sinking power to get us to the bottom of a large lake to find a huge bubble-like city.  
As Qui-Gon Jinn and ObiWan spoke with the "bosses", Aravis and I stood by and patiently waited. When we began to walk back, I heard my brother ask Qui-Gon what a Bongo was, I looked at him and said with a smirk on my face, "It's a transport." (I loved it when I knew things he didn't) Lol.

Aravis' POV

I suppose this was Qui-Gon's time to be the noble one in rescuing Jar Jar the Gungan. I always did find it quite annoying when either of the guys did that. Well, not all the time, the truth was, I just didn't like Jar Jar. He had the brain of a goldfish, no, half a goldfish.  
We got into the Bongo, which was, as Nimowae so lovingly informed her brother, a transport, and headed for the planet core. Which, according the "the boss", was the fastest way to the city of Naboo. To make a long story short, we met many fish, which only got bigger and ate each other as Qui-Gon said some sort of "duh" words of wisdom. I ended up using the force on Jar Jar to shut him up. ObiWan glanced at me with a smile on his face and said "I think you overdid it."  
I smiled back and said, "Anything to shut him up."  
We did actually make it to the Naboo capital without being eaten. We followed Queen Amidala's capture party from above, planning an attack as soon as they were close enough. Amidala is the Queen of Naboo. Only about 14 years of age. We dropped down and began, well, kicking droid butt. Finally a battle, without destroyers, it was more of a workout really. lol. Qui-Gon said we should all get off the streets, an obvious statement in my oppinion as there were about ten thousand of them and four of us. Well really, if you think, only three, becuase ObiWan would never allow Nimowae to fight for herself. But either way... we were outnumbered. As Qui-Gon tried to convince the Queen to come to Correscent for her own protection, Nimowae and I stood quietly beside ObiWan. Why couldn't I have ended up right next to him? She didn't really care where she was, but oh yeah, he did... Jealousy... We started out to the hanger to free the pilots and obtain a transport. ObiWan took Nimowae with him to free all of the pilots while Qui-Gon took care of the pleasentries and I took care of the droids. We headed out to space, but as we lost all but one little droid trying to repair the shield generator, our power ran low and ObiWan searched for a safe planet to land the ship on for further repair. We stood in the cabin watching him search the surrounding constellations, wondering what could happen next.  
Finally, he found a small planet called Tatooine, we all voiced our argument that it was run by the Hutts, but Qui-Gon told us all that it was better that than the Federation. True...true...I thought.


	4. Chapter 3

Nimowae's POV

As the pilot set the ship down on the small desert-looking planet, Qui-Gon, Aravis, and I prepared to leave for the small village we were on the outskirts of. ObiWan began to question Qui-Gon's judgement call that we should go and he should stay, but with a look of 'that's my final answer' from his master, he hung his head and prepared to go about his work on the ship as we left it into the heat of the day. We were not very far from the ship when the queen's captain followed us out with a younger girl. He told us that it was the queen's handmaiden and she was coming to observe only and tell the queen of the planet's people and villages. Aravis and I suspected something immediately, but were feeling a much stronger disturbance in the force and were curious to search for it.

As we walked through the village and entered a hardware shop owned by a strange creature named Watto, the feeling became much stronger. Then, a small boy entered, and the feeling came it's his strongest yet. We looked at one another, we didn't know what this strong a disturbance meant, but we mutually agreed with the looks in our eyes that this was one thing we would have to tell Qui-Gon about no matter what. 

Having satisfied our feelings with this find, we began to turn our observation towards the handmaiden who had accompanied us. Aravis leaned over towards me in a corner of the shop and whispered in my ear: "If you ask me, she doesn't look or act like a handmaiden. And she looks very familiar as well."

Throughout the rest of the day, we walked about the village, all trying to think of a way to pay for the things we needed from Watto for the ship. Qui-Gon had told us of his attempt to convince Watto that the money we did have would be fine, and that he had not succeded. Suddenly, we noticed that Jar Jar (goldfish guy) had gotten himself into trouble yet again and the young boy from the shop had managed to get him out of it. 'Hmmmmm, he's good.' I thought to myself. No-one without talent can get Jar Jar out of trouble. I looked at Aravis and told her that we needed to tell Qui-Gon as soon as possible about him. A sandstorm seemed to be brewing, and the boy, who told us his name was Anakin, offered us shelter in his home.

We sat out the sandstorm and speant the night there, but neither Aravis or I got much sleep, so many thoughts were bombarding us on this strange planet, and not to mention the fact that we were wondering how the ship and those on it were weathering the sandstorm. Maybe I loved my brother more than I thought. The truth was, I didn't mind his protection over me so much, just that I wished he would trust me more. And I know that it hurt him to have to wait so long to be a Jedi when it had practically been handed over to Aravis and I. She thought that I took his love for granted, I knew she did, and I also knew that she really cared for him, despite her oalth to the Jedi. Deep down inside, I sortave wanted them to be together, if I could pick anyone for my brother, there would be no-one I would trust more. But I was not ready to overlook the code yet. They didn't like each other THAT much. Maybe someday in the future...

With all of these thoughts running through my head, I finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Qui-Gon left to speak to Watto again. It was then that the "handmaiden" made her biggest mistake. She talked down to a Jedi knight. No handmaiden in their right mind would have done that. She did not enter the shop with Qui-Gon, so we stayed out with her and Jar Jar. Aravis put a forcefield up around the three of us so that no-one would hear our conversation.

"Alright." Aravis said. "We know that you're not a handmaiden, and we aren't going to give you away, just give you some useful advice...Queen Amedala."

She looked at us in amazement, like she thought she had been being a good actress or something.

"Don't talk down to a Jedi." I told her, "we suspected you before, but that gave you dead away. You're just lucky he wasn't paying much attention when you said it." 

With that, Aravis removed the forcefield, and we continued into the shop, as far as we knew, she hadn't left that spot when we came back out.

(If you've watched the movie, as we advised, you know about the pod race and everything that happened in between where we left off and where we're starting now. We never got a chance to tell Qui-Gon about Anakin, but he figured it out alone anyway, and had decided to bring him with us when we left to go back to Correscent. So we waited back with he and his mother while Qui-Gon took all of the parts to the outskirts for ObiWan to begin the repairs.)

When he came back for the last time to break the news to Anakin and his mother, we stepped outside to wait, feeling that it would be a private moment.

While we walked back to the ship, we hung back with Anakin, feeling that he needed companionship and was a little doubtful about leaving his mother. He had just started to say that he was feeling tired when Qui-Gon turned around and told all three of us to duck. Not wanting to see what would happen if we disobeyed, we all three fell to the ground, and I felt some sort of transport zoom over us, just missing our heads. What jumped off and began to fight Qui-Gon was one of the strangest things I had ever seen, and it fought with lightsabre, only a color that none of the Jedi would use, red.

I looked over at Aravis, and I saw something in her eyes that I had never seen there bofore, was it...dread? She stood there, not moving for a moment or two, until we both came to our senses. She ran towards the ship with Anakin, and I ran towards the fight preparing to draw my lightsabre, I wasn't sure how much longer Qui-Gon could last against this thing. ObiWan came down the ramp to the ship just as Aravis was going up, as I ran, I could see that she would not meet his eyes. OK, now I knew something was definitely wrong. I turned my attention back to the fight, running at full speed ready to jump in and help, when ObiWan grabbed hold of me, pulling me toward the ship.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. "He needs help, Obi! Let go of me!"

He dragged me back onto the ship despite my thrashing and attempts to draw my lightsabre. He sat me down once inside, looked me in the eye and said "Stay here" in the firmest voice he had ever used with me.

I was so angry that he had not let me fight, and Qui-Gon was still out there. I had no idea where Aravis had run to nor what was wrong with her, I was just frustrated. I jumped up, kicked the door with all the strength I had left, denting it, and began to pace back and forth breathing deeply. Anger was not good, and I knew it, but Qui-Gon was like another father, and he was out there fighting a losing battle, and I was scared and worried that he might not come back.


	5. Chapter 4

Aravis' POV

Obi, Anakin, and I ran into the vestibule to see Qui-Gon laying on the floor breathing heavily and Nimowae at his side looking a mix between livid and worried. So many things were running through my mind, I must have looked awful, like I had just seen a ghost, because frankly, I had. One from my past, one I had never hoped to see again. Obi and Anakin knelt beside of Qui-Gon and Nimowae and I hung back, almost too ashamed to be near my friends, all Jedi like me, I was ashamed, of what had happened. I tuned out their words until I heard a question from Obi that I was the only one who could answer.

"What was it?" He had asked.

I felt my face turn red and tears well up in my eyes, I listened as Qui-Gon said that he could only assume it was a Sith Lord, he was right, but that wasn't all he was.

Very quietly, I said "He's..."

They all turned toward me and I came close to losing my nerve, but their faces held anger and curiosity and I could keep the secret no longer. 

I looked down and mumbled, "He was my brother."

A silence as loud as a thunderstorm rang in the room, and though my head was down, I could feel their eyes on me and their mouths hanging open.

I looked up to see Nimowae looking at me and I could stand it no longer when I saw ObiWan's face looking at me as well. I let the tears fall, and with a small sob, I left their company, wanting to be alone, yet wanting to have a friend, the problem was, I may have just lost the only ones I really trusted.


	6. Chapter 5

Nimowae's POV

"He was my brother."

I could not breathe when I heard her say it, it was like total and complete shock. There was nothing to keep me from holding my mouth open and staring at her. I glanced at Qui-Gon and Obi to see they were doing the same. When i turned me head back to face Aravis, she made eye contact with me, and then with a small sob, ran out of the room.

For a moment, I stayed where I was, still too surprised to think of anything to do. 

When my senses finally returned, I could only think of going to comfort her. As I got up to find her, Obi grabbed hold of my hand, and said "Let her go."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes, knowing that the three of us were the reason she had left, and said. "Obi, please, I know her better than you do, the worst thing she can do right now is run off by herself. I'm sure I know what's running through her head right now, and unless you don't want her to talk to you ever again, she needs to be told otherwise."

He looked at me, defeated, and let go of my hand, I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked out, but I turned around and gave him a reassuring smile before going to find Aravis. He smiled back at me, and with that, I felt strong enough to fix anything, and any anger I had felt towards him for keeping me from helping Qui-Gon vanished. 

I found Aravis in the AstroDroid Bay, leaning against the wall in the corner, eyes wide open.

I sat down beside her, and for a moment, we both just sat there. Finally, I turned and said "So..."

"I know you probably don't ever want to talk to me again, you don't have to say it."

"What? No! No... it was just...a shock...that's all, Aravis."

"But he's MY brother, and he attacked the only family you and ObiWan have left."

"Maybe so, but that's not your fault."

She finally turned to look me in the eye, and I cocked an eyebrow at her, knowing that I had moved a step forward with her.

"Does he hate me?"

"Of course not!"

I hugged her as she shed a silent tear, and assured her once more that no-one was angry with her for something that she couldn't have helped, and then we both stood up to head back to the others.

She still felt afraid of Qui-Gon and ObiWan I'm sure, but I was proud of her for not showing it.


	7. Chapter 6

Aravis POV

Nimowae and I left the Astrodroid Bay, and I was already feeling a little bit better, but not enough to face the others just yet. Although her words had calmed me, they were not so much that I was ready to look at Obis face, or even Qui-Gons yet.

When we got to the door that led to the vestibule, where the others were no doubt still sitting, I hung back as Nimowae walked on. It took her a moment to realize I was no longer beside her, but she noticed when she got to the door. She turned around and looked at me. I shifted my weight nervously from one foot to the other, not wanting to say I was afraid to go in, but not wanting to say I was ready either.

She knew me all too well, she gave me a reassuring smile, and I took that as my cue to leave and go somewhere, anywhere, but into that room. I watched her enter and before ObiWan could get a chance to look at me, I turned and headed somewhere to be alone.

For a while, I just walked, thinking, not really about anything in particular, just trying to let everything that had happened settle into my mind. I finally stopped outside the communications room and just sat for a while, trying to mentally prepare myself for when the ship landed.

The ship jarred a bit as we touched down on the landing platform in the heart of Coruscent, the only place that had ever seemed remotely like home to me, where I belonged. I was standing beside Nimowae, who kept looking over at me worriedly, wondering herself whether or not I could do this.

Weakness was a trait all too common in the rest of my family, so it was one that I actively tried NOT to show, so I squared my shoulders and lifted up my head, and began to walk down the platform, not even looking at the back of Obis head. I was secretly trying to convince myself that I didnt care. 'I dont care...I dont care.' But of course I did. But for now, it was something I had to believe.

I continued in this manner, not paying much attention to what was happening around me, trying to seem relaxed, and calm, how I always seemed, but, ironically, rarely how I really felt. I wasnt one to show my emotions much, none of the Jedi were supposed to be, I guess I traded in my strict following of this rule for my careless disregard of the one about not caring for others. 

Suddenly, I heard Qui-Gon say that the situation had become much more complicated, and he needed to speak to the council immediately. I wondered privately if he was talking about me, Anakin, or a strange sort of mixture of both. Only time would tell.


	8. Chapter 7

Aravis POV

During the council meeting, which, no matter how much I didnt want it to, did come, I was scared to death the entire time that the Council would either sense my tension or sense the invisible forcefield I had put around myself to keep them from sensing the tension. Which would have kindave defeated the purpose of it in the first place, but I needed to try the invisible forcefield thing out anyway considering the fact that it was a power I had rarely used. Fortunately, I did not have to remove it much, only to answer the few questions that were directed at Nimowae and I.

When it seemed that Qui-Gon was finished, I headed torward the door a little too quickly and was almost there when I heard Yoda address Qui-Gon again. I thought 'Dammit.' I almost couldnt bring myself to turn back around to endure the rest of the meeting and it only got worse when I realized who was standing beside me.

Nimowaes POV

Aravis headed torward the door almost as fast as I had ever seen her go, and so did my brother, so there was nothing I could do to keep them from ending up beside of each other. It felt like hearing nails on a chalkboard watching them look at each other, not with hate, really not with any particular emotion, so nails on a chalkboard is the only way I could describe it.

I watched as she gave me an uneasy look like 'how did this happen?' and it took all of my remaining restraint to keep from shrugging my shoulders and mouthing 'sorry!' When we were finally excused, I was the one who bolted for the door this time. 


	9. Chapter 8

Nimowaes POV

That night, when the Council summoned Obi and Qui-Gon to return for their decision about Anakin, who had been tested, we prepared to leave and go with them. We were almost out the door and into the corridor when Qui-Gon stopped us.

"No, Nimowae, you and Aravis do not need to come."

"But..."

"No buts, thats my final word."

Obi gave me a look of apology and then headed down the corridor with his master. When the door shut, Aravis looked at me and asked:

"Now what are we supposed to do?"

"I dont know, but I want to hear, especially after we answered their questions about him."

The Council had had a private session with just Aravis and I to discuss our thoughts and feeling about Anakin, it had been rather long, and many questions had been asked and answered. In my opinion, we deserved to hear his fate just as much as Qui-Gon or my brother. Then, it hit me.

"Turn us invisible."

"What, why?"

"We're going to the Council meeting."

A few moments later, we were standing outside the door of the Council room, while Aravis kept her hand on my arm to keep us from being seen, I ghosted us through the door, once inside, she put up an invisible forcefield, and we listened in on the whole thing. From what we heard, we had only missed a couple of minutes, and both of us gave each other a look of awe when we heard that Anakin was not to be trained. Our mouths were still hanging open when we heard Qui-Gon say that he would take Anakin and that my brother was ready for the trials.

My heart leapt at the thought of how happy he would be that he could finally become a Jedi, and then jumped into my throat when the Council threw it back into his face like he was only a child.

If it was possible, our mouths opened even wider when Yoda told Qui-Gon and Obi to return to Naboo, and to take us with him. The glance that he shot our direction was just discreet enough yet obvious enough for us to look at each other and think 'he knows'.

Before we knew what was happening, all of them were headed right torward us to leave! We jumped out of the way, the train of Obis robe just missing the edge of the forcefield. We hurried out of the open door behind them and stopped to watch them go. Then, it hit me

"Aravis! We have to beat them back! They think were waiting for them back at the quarters!"

"Oh crap."

We both broke into a run, there was no way we could make it around them in the narrow corridor, so we took a back staircase, which actually made the journey longer, but we had no choice. We had just barely made it around the corner and into the door when they came into the room. We both tried our best not to breathe loud and put the most innocent looks on our faces we could muster as Qui-Gon told us about the Council meeting we had really been at.


	10. Chapter 9

Nimowaes POV

Our little act finally being finished, I noticed that my brother had not been there for any of it. I looked around and did not see him in the room. I walked around looking left and right for him, I finally saw him out on the balcony. There was only one thing that could be wrong with him, and of course I knew, I wanted so badly just to give him a hug and tell him everything would be alright, but I had to act like I didn't know.

I walked slowly out to him, trying not to make any noise. I came up beside of him and leaned over on the balcony, looking out into the night sky, filled with transports of every kind. I really hated Coruscent, it was always so loud and bright, never a moment of peace and quiet, which was what I desperately wanted at the moment.

"Hey." I said. 

He did not answer me, just continued looking blankly out into space. (literally)

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

Suddenly, he just told me everything, something that did not happen often with him, he told me some things that I already knew, and some things I didnt. It worried me that he kept all of this inside of him for so long. He told me how he felt about who Aravis' brother was, which was something I definitely did not expect to hear.

"I just want to know why she didnt tell us."

"Are you mad at her for it?"

"Of course not, but I worry. Someone like him would do anything to her without a second thought, anything to any of us. What if one day, he comes for her, and I'm not there? There are so many people out there that are like that, so many people who dont care about their family, if I could, I would rid the world of all of them, starting with him."

"You're not like that."

He looked at me then, and it was then that I knew how much we loved each other, and it was then that I never wanted anything to ever happen to him, and could feel that he never wanted anything to happen to me, and I could sense love for someone else there too, Aravis. Someone who wanted his love desperately, and I now knew that she had it.

"I love you, Nimowae."

A tear rolled down my cheek as I told him "I love you, too."


	11. Chapter 10

Aravis POV

As we walked out of the Temple towards the ship, I noticed that Obi was not avoiding eye contact with me anymore. Once, I caught him looking at me, Not knowing what elseand he gave me a smile. (I love it when he does that.) to do, I gave him a nervous one back, and continued on my way. As we got on board the ship, I was more curious than ever as to what they had talked about out on the balcony for so long.

On the way to Naboo, we sat in on the conference with the Queen, I could not help but agree with Qui-Gon. Although I thought that the Queen's wish to take her planet back was noble and justified, I could not see how she thought four Jedi, a couple Captains, and her handmaidens were gonna defeat an entire Droid Army of no less than ten thousand. Even if you threw Jar Jar into the mix, well, wait, that made it worse. But the Queen's mind was made up, and there was no getting around the fact that we were headed for a war.

The Pilot touched the ship down on the planet as lightly as he could, not wanting to make much noise, and it helped that we were in the middle of a swamp. We walked the rest of the way to the large lake that we now knew had a large city at the bottom, and Nimowae and I were delegated to go to the city with Jar Jar to find the Gungans seeing as we were the only ones with the ability to stay dry coming back up.

I put a forcefield around us, and we headed for the water. As Nimowae concentrated on sinking us down, I could already feel that what we found at the bottom was not going to be good.

Long before we went through the plasma-like outside of the bubble, I knew there was no-one there. Just to be sure, we checked all of them, but with no results. 

"Well, thats just peachy." Nimowae sarcastically remarked.

"So, smart guy, where are your friends?" I asked.

"My no no."

"Of course you dont." Nimowae said as she rolled her eyes. The classic Kenobi trait.

I floated us back to the top and reported to Qui-Gon that there was no-one there. As Jar Jar told them about the secret hiding place, (and I wondered why he hadnt just told us) my feeling of foreboding grew, to be completely honest, I was not sure that this was a battle that we could win, no matter how many Gungans came to our aid.


	12. Chapter 11

Nimowaes POV

We all walked together to the heart of the swamp, the so-called Gungan sacred place or whatever. I was surprised to see that Jar Jar had in fact had a true smart moment when we saw all of the bosses standing upon a large tree root.

Throughout the confrontation, Aravis and I remained amazingly calm compared to everyone else, considering the fact that a handmaiden came forward as the Queen. We knew, of course, and we happily smiled when Nass excepted our plee, and our chances brightened for winning this thing.


	13. Chapter 12

Aravis POV

As we listened to Amidala's plan before the battle, I felt a little better, despite the many risks of the strategy. Maybe we could do it, what it really all depended on, was whether or not we could get to the Viceroy.

As we prepared to sneak into the palace, I did not pay much attention to Anakin and what he was being told, he was Qui-Gon's problem, and I needed to concentrate. When we made our attack, all four of us drew our lightsabers and easily fought our way into the palace. When we got to the docking bay, things got a little harder, there were many more bullets being fired, and I only just saw, out of the corner of my eye, Anakin climbing into a fighter. Before long, the bullets stopped, and we were all just headed to the other side of the bay to enter into the inner corridors of the palace. I could only hope that the Gungan diversion was holding strong, the last thing we needed right now were more Droids rallying to our cause. It was the worst thing that could possibly happen, or so I thought.

As we walked toward the doors, I looked back over my shoulder, I could not help but feel a weak sisterly protection for Anakin, I saw him look back at me from the cockpit, when I turned my head back forward, the doors were open, and standing on the other side was the very last person I wanted to see, I would have rather fought a thousand, no, two thousand droids alone than come within ten feet of that monster. My brother, the Sith, Darth Maul.

Both Nimowae and her brother looked back at me, and Obi moved a little bit more in front of me, blocking me from my brothers vision.

"No, ObiWan, don't." I whispered frantically. I attempted to push him out from in front of me, but he wouldnt budge.

"Well handle this." I heard Qui-Gon say, never taking his eyes off of my brother. Then, we all walked forward, removing our robes. The real battle had begun.

Nimowaes POV

We all moved forward, and now that I didnt have my brother hovering over me for this battle, I felt extremely exposed, and sort of missed his protection. But he was with Aravis, and if we all lived through this, thats where I wanted him to stay.

We all drew our lightsabers, and suddenly, as if perfectly timed, all jumped forward. Blue and Green crashed with Red, and without even thinking about it, all of us were parrying, blocking, throwing strokes, only being careful not to hit one another. The double ended lightsaber moved swiftly, and it was only when he kicked both me and Aravis away in a single maneuver that I realized just how much talent we were up against.

It did not take us long to jump back up and continue to fight. The next person to be kicked was Qui-Gon, and I noticed he got up a little slower than he had used to, he was getting older, and I was secretly worried about him, if anything needed to be done in this fight, he and Aravis needed to be protected, and Maul needed to be killed. Then he kicked my brother away, (what was it with him and the kicking?) and I thought, 'Oh you've done it now.' and began to fight harder and faster than I ever had.

When the doors behind Maul opened, I was a little happy to see a much larger area to fight, I didn't understand how he had lasted this long. Four Jedi against one Sith? There was no way he could win, was there?


	14. Chapter 13

Aravis POV

I watched my brother flip onto the opposite catwalk (for lack of a better name) and we all followed over, all flipping except Qui-Gon, and I could sense worry from both Nimowae and Obi at the same time. He had stopped hovering around me, all of us immersed in the fight, no-one had any room to concentrate on anything other than keeping themselves and the ones around them alive. (And from being kicked, if at all possible)

For some reason, Maul seemed to be aiming his kicks, or a lot of them anyway, at me. I didnt know if it was because he didnt want to have to kill me, or if he just liked hurting me. I was currently leaning more towards the second one, though

We continued our fight down the catwalk, all of us trying as hard as we could to get good attacks in without being close enough to be kicked, which was the hardest thing Im sure any of us had ever had to do. Im actually quite sure it was the hardest fight any of us had had to fight come to think of it. Suddenly, with a single back kick, ObiWan was kicked over the edge and falling about fifty feet to the catwalk below. All I could hear was Nimowae screaming his name and the sickening crash that I knew had to be ObiWan hitting the platform. I felt her leave my side and I had no choice but to fight on.

Nimowaes POV

When I saw my brother go over the edge, Qui-Gon left my mind for the first time and I could only think of getting down there to help him. Without a second thought, I left the battle and jumped down to the platform where he had landed.

For a moment, I panicked, not seeing him, and then I saw his fingers hanging on for dear life and I ran over to get him. I helped him up and then we both looked up to see that Qui-Gon was the only one fighting. I wondered what had happened to Aravis and then I followed seconds behind my brother as we jumped back up to the catwalk.

Aravis POV

After Nimowae left, only Qui-Gon and I were left fighting. I did not last long before I was, (surprise, surprise) kicked down and left laying. For a moment, I didnt feel like getting up, I had felt some of my ribs crack when he kicked me. Then, I heard two pairs of feet land beside of me. And while one, lighter than the other, so probably Nimowae, ran ahead, the other stayed behind to help me up. I winced as I came up off of the floor, and ran just behind ObiWan, Nimowae ahead of both of us. We caught up quickly, and all slid to a halt when the red security screens came up. Thankfully, one had come up between Maul and Qui-Gon, and there was nothing any of us could do but watch helplessly as Qui-Gon meditated and my brother paced, preparing to continue the fight.

A couple of minutes later, we all redrew our lightsabers and watched as the screens disappeared before us, when ours disappeared, we all bolted forward, not wanting to get caught behind another one. Nimowae and I were running slightly behind Obi, and he made it to the very last screen before he was stopped again, and we made it to the cell behind him, I did not like having a screen between Qui-Gon and us, and much less liked one between us and ObiWan.

We all watched, and I could tell we were all sensing something was coming, and then, my brother made his killing stroke, hitting Qui-Gon in the nose, and then plunging his lightsaber through him. I hated him more than ever right then, and Obis scream of "NO!" only made it worse. I knew that Qui-Gon had been the closest thing to a father that either of them had known, and my brother had taken that away, while we all had no choice but to stand by and watch. Part of me thought for sure that they were all hating my brother and I both, and then the other part of me said 'No, were all hating ourselves.'

Nimowaes POV

When I saw Qui-Gon fall, I wanted to scream, but couldn't. An overwhelming sense of shock came over me, and I could only stand there with my mouth hanging open. I couldn't even bring myself to cry, and it was then that I realized that Obi was turned toward Aravis and I with a look in his eyes that I hadn't ever seen before, and one I didn't want to see now.

He looked at me, and I suddenly knew what he was going to do. The shock left, only to be placed by a frantic feeling that I had to stop him. I shook my head no and started to try to ghost through the screen, then when I couldn't, remembering that my power wouldn't work on such things. Then I did start to cry, Qui-Gon had been bad enough, but 'not my brother, please not my brother'. I was now saying "no, no" over and over again. There had to be some way I could convince him not to go. And then, he looked over at Aravis, and for a moment, I sensed that he wanted to tell her that he loved her, but it was gone as quick as it had come.

"If anything happens to me, take her and go, dont look back."

I looked back and forth between them starting to cry harder.

"You cant leave me!" I suddenly yelled. He only looked at me sadly, and then the screens started to open up one by one behind us and before the one in front of us opened, I felt a shove from the force push us back, and I saw my brother run out to fight the one person I hated more than anything in the world right that moment.

I didnt even have time to scream, and we only made it back to the first cell before the screens closed again, and I was so afraid that once again, we would watch helplessly as someone I loved died.


	15. Chapter 14

Aravis POV

ObiWan turned to look at me, and I sensed an amazing amount of emotion radiating from him for only a second, and then it was gone, I wasn't sure what to think of it, and I didnt have time to figure it out. He looked me straight in the eyes and for a second my heart leapt, then he said the last thing I wanted to hear.

"If anything happens to me, take her and go, don't look back."

I wanted to say something, but I was afraid that if I did, something I didn't want to say would come out, so I only nodded. Then it hit me that what I had wanted to say was not that I really, really liked him, or something a normal school girl would say. I didn't just not want him to die, I would rather die for him, I didn't just like him, I loved him. And I wanted so much to say it right then, but inside, I could only think that if I told him that, it would be admitting that I thought he was going to die, a sign of weakness. And, well, we all know I have a problem with that. And not to mention the fact that I didn't want to believe he was going to in the first place.

As we were pushed backwards, and even as we were running forwards, only to be stopped yet again, I was so afraid, more than I had ever been, and the part of my heart that I didn't often listen to was telling me that I should have told him.


	16. Chapter 15

Nimowaes POV

When we stopped, I started to pace back and forth. I was sobbing, breathing as deep as possible, but it was coming out sounding more like raspy intakes of breath than anything. I ran my fingers through my brown hair over and over, tear after tear running down my cheeks. I didn't even notice Aravis wincing and grabbing her side. Honestly, I didn't care.

I wanted to watch, but I didn't. If anything happened to him, I didn't know what I would do. He and Qui-Gon had been all I had left, and all I could think of was that if Maul killed him, there was no way anyone was taking me anywhere but to kick his ass.

Then, I finally decided to look, and all I saw was Maul use the force on my brother to send him into the Abysmal hole behind him and everything in me died at the thought of him falling down it and me never seeing him again. I turned around and put my hand over my mouth as I began to sob again, it took everything I had not to pass out. Then, for the first time in a while, I looked over at Aravis, who, for some odd reason being the one who loved my brother, looked more confused than sad.

She walked over to me and began to whisper frantically, her voice a mixture of relief and hope.

"Nimowae, he cant be dead, Maul is still looking down there, he's alright, I'm sure of it."

I looked up, and then walked the two steps across the cell back to the screen and sure enough, Maul was looking down into the hole, and I started to feel hopeful again.

Aravis POV

I stood beside of Nimowae and watched hopefully as my brother starred down into the hole.

'Please come back...please come back' I kept thinking. And then, with a stroke of inappropriately comedic genius, 'kick his ass.'

Sure enough, and to the great relief of both of us, Obi suddenly shot out of the hole, simultaneously summoning Qui-Gons lightsaber to him and cutting my brother in half in a single stroke. For a fraction of a second, I felt sadness that the last of my family was dead, but then I remembered who he had chosen to be, and the remorse was gone. He had killed Qui-Gon, and almost killed the most important person in the world to me. He hadn't deserved to live anymore than Obi had deserved to die.

Nimowaes POV

After Maul fell over, I watched my brother run to his masters side. And I suppose that Qui-Gon died in my brothers arms. We never talked about that day after it happened, none of us. When the screens finally opened, ObiWan was already standing up, still with tears in his eyes, and I ran to him and just started hitting him in the chest with all my might, which wasn't much at the moment. He wasn't even moving as I hit him.

"Why did you leave me?!" I screamed over and over. "Why?!" My hitting got weaker and weaker until he just put his arms around me and I stopped. Everything I had been holding in just came out, I cried because I had been so scared, and I cried because Qui-Gon was dead, I just sobbed as he held me, glad that he was still there to do it.

"Please dont ever leave me again" I whispered as I sobbed. "Please"

He put his head on top of mine, and that was how they found us, Aravis sitting against the wall holding her ribs and tring hard not to passout for the pain, and Obi and I sharing the greatest sorrow either of us had ever felt. The one man who had ever cared for both of us was no longer there, Qui-Gon Jinn was dead.


	17. Chapter 16

Aravis POV

The next morning, I was all patched up, but still in a bit of pain. Five ribs had been broken, and the first person to ask me how I felt that day had been Obi. Things strangely didn't seem awkward between us. I almost felt more comfortable finally knowing exactly how I felt about him, the only thing I wanted to know now was how he felt about me. But no-one knew that but him, and I sensed that one day I would know.

The now Chancellor Palpatine came to Naboo personally to take the Viceroy away. I had been overjoyed to hear that at least one operation the day before had gone right, and Naboo had in fact been won back. While thanking Obi and Anakin for their heroic bravery the previous day, Nimowae and I were completely ignored, and I almost asked Nimowae if I had accidentally turned us invisible or if he was just an asshole. Once again, currently, I was leaning towards the second one.

That night, we attended Qui-Gon's funeral. A traditional cremating. We all watched sadly and I could sense everyone in the room trying to remember good things about him. ObiWan had his arm around Nimowae, who was, thankfully, finally back under control, and I stood on his other side, our arms touching slightly. If there was one thing that Yoda had taught us, there were always two Siths, a Master and an Apprentice. And I wondered was my brother the Master, or the Apprentice?

Nimowaes POV

The only thing to make me happy during Qui-Gons funeral, was that my brother had finally become a Jedi and Anakin had become his Apprentice. I was fairely sure the Council had decided this in remembrance of Qui-Gon. I could only hope that they would respect his last wish.


	18. Chapter 17

Nimowaes POV

The next morning, a huge celebration was held partly because we had won and partly in honor of the Gungans. The Jedi had been trained to mourn and then move on, so we were all fairly happy to be where we were. ObiWan stood on my left and on Aravis his right. Anakin stood slightly in front of the three of us. When the Gungans were given the Orb of Peace, all of us couldn't help but smile at one another. And I could sense a great feeling of happiness sweep over us all, as the prospects and opportunities of the future spread themselves out in front of us. Each one of us smiled and turned our eyes forward, heads held high, ready to face what lay ahead.

The End


End file.
